


It's not the thrill that you get when he's holding you tight - It's the small talk that makes it all happen

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fear, Nightmares, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I guess this dipped into some Daddy-Issues.Well...





	It's not the thrill that you get when he's holding you tight - It's the small talk that makes it all happen

You had been chilling at Tim's place all night, sprawled out on his big couch, wrapped in a big green cotton blanket that covered your whole body and smelled of him. You had watched three movies and now as you aimlessly flicked through his many channels, you yawned and felt ready for bed. For some sleep. 

Tim was on the other side, propped up against a bunch of pillows with a movie script he had been reading on and off for a few days. He was the first choice for the role and he had until thursday to decide, but judging by how engrossed he was, you figured he would want it. He was so precious when he was that focused, even to the extent he didn't always noticed when you talked to him. Like now, when you wanted him to come to bed with you. 

On the table next to him was a bowl of his favorite candy. Small colorful pieces shaped in random forms with the taste of watermelon, licorice and raspberries, which made his lips even more deliciously exquisite than they already were.

You rolled out of the blanket, throwing it in a pile on the couch, but remained seated. Yawning again and rubbing your eyes, you begged for him to come to bed or atleast tuck you in, as you had trouble keeping your eyes open, and then he could come downstairs again to continue reading. Him tucking you in had become like a term of endearment and a thing between the two of you, and you didn't want to go to sleep without him escorting you to bed and planting lazy, warm kisses on you. Reassuring you he would be right next to you after he brushed his teeth. You moved to stand infront of him and he didn't notice. You tugged gently at his leg and whimpered quietly for sympathy, pouting a little with your lip.

"Tiiiim" you begged "Can we go to sleep?"

He glanced up at you and raised his eyebrows. Seemingly unaware of your question.

"I'm so tired, please come tuck me in" 

"Oh" he said lost in thought "What time is it?"

You turned to check the time on his dvd.

"Late. I'm gonna go brush my teeth, then I'm going to bed"

Tim removed his glasses and took a handfull of candy as he got up from the couch, following you to the second floor.

Yesterday you had found an old teddy bear you figured he used to have when he was a kid, tucked away in a box and had asked him why he kept it put away cause you found the notion of him snuggling with it just too precious. He said he didn't even rememeber it being there in the first place.  
And without him knowing it, you had taken the bear to bed and now as he was pulling the covers over you he spotted it lying half tucked away under your many pillows.

"What's this?" he asked and reached for it.

"Oh, I found him and I felt so bad just to leave him lying. He's so cute"

A bittersweet, wistful expression speard across Tim's face as he examined the stuffed toy.

"Haven't seen him for ages" he said in a low voice.

"Did you cuddle him when you were a baby?" 

"Yeah, he was my best friend once. He was a gift when I turned three, I think. Like a million years ago..."

"Naaw my babyboy!" You exclaimed. "I can so totally picture you snuggle him"

He chuckled quietly and pressed it to his nose, inhaling quickly and then placed it on your chest and proceeded to tuck you in.

"Go to sleep now, love. I'll see you tomorrow"

He carded his fingers through your hair and kissed your forehead.

"Sleep tight"

 

***

You woke up panting, feeling like you were suffocating and your hands instinctively reached for your throat as if to fend off whatever or whoever made you choke.  
The collar of your t-shirt was discolored with sweat and itchy little droplets ran down your chest and the side of your face. It took a couple of seconds before you realised where you were. Tim was sitting beside you, with a worried look on his face.

"I was just about to wake you. It looked like you were having a terrible nightmare"

You moaned miserably and threw yourself in his arms, crashing onto him so he lost his balance and fell backwards.

"Tim...! What happened..?" you whimpered anxiously as the dream lingered infront of your eyes. 

"I'm here, baby" 

He placed his hands under your knees and pulled you to a sitting position in his lap and you instantly curled up in his strong embrace.

"What happened?" you whispered.

"I don't know, lovely. You had a bad dream, that's all"

He soothed your trembling body and stroked calmness into you. Rocking you gently back and forth as he hummed softly. You sniveled against his naked skin as you tightened your grip around him. Still feeling afraid.

"It's ok now, love" he said as his fingertips wiped your damp forehead. "It's ok"

He reached for the bear lying face down by your feet.

"Here, babygirl, don't be afraid. Let Teddy cuddle you"

He snuggled the bear in your chest and made little noises as if the bear talked to you.

You felt relieved for Tim's tender approach and appreciated the raggedy bear being offered to you.

"Teddy?" you sniffled.

He chuckled. "I was three years old, love. What did I know?"

You leaned your head against Tim's chest and exhaled. Your eyes slipped closed as he continued to comfort you and calming you down.

"Was I asleep for long?" you asked.

"No, I came back about 10 minutes after I tucked you in you were sound asleep"

He pressed you to him and absent minded kissed the side of your face. Murmuring gentle words.

"Do you wanna try go back to sleep?" he asked softly after a while. Stroking your legs.

"No, I'm afraid" you whispered and nestled against him.

"Aww, darling, don't be. I'm here" he assured and gently untangled you from him so he could look at you.

Your eyes were heavy with sleep and you tried your best to keep them open.

"You're so tired, babe" he whispered as his hand roamed through your hair. Reassuring you it would be ok.

You climbed out of his hug and started to get back under the covers again.  
He smiled softly as he wiped a bead of sweat from your neck. Then he removed his glasses and put them ontop of the script on his bedside table, got under the covers with you and spooned you until he felt confident that you were sound asleep again.  
Then he turned off the lights and kissed you good night.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this dipped into some Daddy-Issues.  
> Well...


End file.
